Secret Surprises at Sunrise
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: A young boy named Link gets excepted into a knight academy and finds out that his Uncle has been hiding a secret from him. Now split into chapters for your better reading experience.
1. The letter

**_Secret Surprises at Sunrise_**

It was early in the morning when it came, or was it late at night? I don't know, but I was sleeping when it happened. Uncle Alfon gently nudges me awake. I rub my tired blue eyes and look up, he is holding it. If you don't know what 'it' is, which you most likely don't, I will tell you, it was a note. What kind of note you may ask, well let's just say it was a very good one for a boy like me, I am a very poor boy who can't afford to go to school so I am taught at home by my Uncle. Ever since I was born, I never knew my parents or if I had siblings. My life has just been crazy, I only know my Uncle and that is good enough for me. My name, is Link. Okay, so back to the note.

My Uncle read it to me out loud, "Dear parents or guardians of Link Rinku, I would like to inform you that your son or daughter, Link Rinku, has been selected as one of the few kids to join Hyrule's best knight academy. Your son or daughter, Link Rinku, must travel by train to our boarding school at sunrise, thank you and have a nice day."

"Wow, when is that?!" I asked trying to brush my blonde hair down and put my little green cap on.

"Link, I really will miss you, I never had to see you leave before," Uncle Alfon said with his mustache drooping.

"Uncle Alfon, I think you have been around me too long, considering the fact that you still help me bathe, don't you trust me?" I asked my Uncle.

"Ah, Link, you're right, Link my one and only nephew, I shall miss you, but I know you will do great out there." My Uncle said ruffling my hair.

"Thank you Uncle Alfon, I will come back and visit you!" I called out as I ran out the front door to the train station, alone.


	2. Who are you!

I reach the train station just in time to catch the early train. You would never guess just how excited I was about going somewhere new. And in case you didn't know all ready, I am ten years old.

"Hey kid, where do you plan on going?!" The conductor called to me as I stepped in.

"The knight academy!" I called over the train engine.

"Okay youngster, you can call me Linebeck." The conductor called.

"My name is Link." I called out.

"Okay Shorty take a seat," Linebeck purposely called out.

Well that was offensive, I thought as I took a seat.

Half way through the ride I took out the little sword my Uncle gave me when I was only six years old, the sword had a little green gem on the handle, not that I would usually pay attention to something like that.

I held up the sword and the handle vibrated and the gem sparkled, what does that mean? I thought as I put the sword down.

After a while of riding the conductor blew the horn and picked up the intercom, "Green hat, please get off the train, we have now arrived at your destination!" Linebeck called.

"Thanks Linebeck," I said as I got out the train.

I am about to enter the building, but then I trip over three other kids who were trying to get in at the same time as me.

"Whoa, I am terribly sorry," I said getting off of the ground.

One of the boys was crying and another one said, "Sorry isn't going to be enough to repair this embarrassment!"

The third one just got up right away and starred at me, that is when I realized that all of us look almost exactly the same.


	3. My classmates

"Who are you guys?" I asked still staring at the three other boys.

"I am Vio." responded the one in a purple jerkin.

"I am Red." responded the one in the red jerkin who still had tears running down his face.

"I am Blue!" responded the rude one wearing a blue jerkin.

"Do you three know each other?" I asked.

"No!" Blue yelled angrily.

"How come we all look the same?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know each other so we aren't related, but I am guessing this is just a coincidence." Vio said.

Each of them had a sword in their sword case like I did so I asked, "Could I see your swords?"

"No!" yelled Blue.

I took out my sword and showed them the green gem, Vio took his out and it had a purple gem on the end, Red took his out and it had a red gem, that is when I started to get suspicious about whether or not Blue's sword had a blue gem.

Suddenly a guy with long brown hair burst out of the building and said, "Hello students, I am going to be your instructor for the day, you may call me instructor Horwell."

"More like instructor Horrorwell," Blue mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, that isn't nice, Blue!" Red whined.

"It doesn't matter if it isn't nice, the world isn't nice!" Blue yelled, he pulled his sword out and I got a peek at the handle, sure enough there was a blue gem on the end.

"Okay students, calm down, let me show you your other instructor; instructor Owlan please come to the front of the building!" Horwell yelled into a walkie-talkie.

A guy with long white hair who looked similar to Horwell appears at the door and says, "Oh, so this is the lucky four you chose?"

"Wait there is only going to be four of us?" I asked.

"Yep, that is how come our school is so good; we take time with a few students at a time to make sure they are learning." Instructor Owlan answered.

"Okay, so we know you all look the same, but we know you are the best pick for our academy." Horwell said randomly.

"Me, look the same as these idiots, no way!" Blue shouted.

"Okay, can we enter the building yet?" Vio asked.

"Oh yah, yes of course come on in!" Horwell said excitedly.

Red said, "How can we get in when you are standing in the door way?"

"Oops," Owlan said and backed away from the door so that we could get in.


	4. Blue's room

All of us enter the building and study the surroundings. There was a small cafeteria, a restroom, two class rooms and a set of stairs leading to the second floor. We go up the stairs and find four small bed rooms and a bathroom, plus an office.

"So, how are you enjoying the academy?" Owlan asked.

"We haven't learned anything yet," Vio said.

"Well I am glad we haven't learned anything yet because I am too hungry to focus!" Blue yelled, his voice echoed through the empty hall.

"It is so empty!" Red whined.

I just looked at the doors to decide which one I wanted.

"I get the best room, whichever one it is!" Blue shouted.

Red made a sad face at Blue, Blue turns around and pushes Red over and quickly runs to check out each room.

Horwell just said, "Blue, the only thing different about each room is that they are based on your color."

"I don't care mister, I will have the best room then the best grades and then I will be the best of everything!" Blue shouted from one of the rooms.

"Horwell, Blue pushed me!" Red cried from the floor.

Blue comes out of the room he is in and wanders into the last room, the one closest to the office, "Darn Owlan, putting the best room the closest to the office!"

Vio, Red and I wander over to Blue to see why the room was 'the best'.

"Oh," Vio said noticing the blue walls and blue carpet.


	5. DNA

After a while we all found out where our rooms were located, unfortunately, my room was the closest to Blue's room. Vio was on the other side of my room and Red had his room the furthest away from Blue's room, lucky boy.

"Okay guys, I am going to leave you four alone so you can get to know each other." Owlan said ignoring the look on Blue's face.

Red wandered into my room and said, "So your name is Link?"

"Yep," I responded.

"Why do you think we all look the same?" Red asked.

"I don't know Red, we can't be related though, it's just impossible." I answered.

"How?" Red asked.

"My Uncle told me on my way out the door that I am his one and only nephew, so you can't be my brothers or else he would have four nephews."I answered.

"Well, what if he was lying to protect you?" Red asked.

"Why would my Uncle lie, that would be ridiculous." I answered.

"I don't know, but we all have the same type of sword, don't you think that means something?" Red asked.

Vio comes into the room and says, "There's ways to see if we are related, we would just need to gather some DNA samples from each of us and I could pull out my portable lab and test it."

"Where in the world did that come from, why would you carry a lab with you anyway?" I asked.

Vio just looked down at the ground and looked nervous, "It was a gift from my grandpa,"

"How in Hyrule are you going to get DNA from Blue?!" Red asked.

"Well, I just have to be secretive," Vio answered.

"So, what are you going to get DNA from?" I asked.

"I can use hair, blood, spit, or pee." Vio answered calmly as if it would be something that a normal person would say.

"What if I don't want to give you a piece of my DNA?" Red asked.

"Then Link will forever be haunted by the fact that you are potentially his brother." Vio replied.

"But it would be impossible for us to be brothers." I replied.

"Well, I bet you five rupees that we are brothers." Vio responded.

"Okay, but you know you'll end up giving me those five rupees." I answered.

"Who should I start with?" Vio asked me.

"Yourself," I answered.

"Okay…" Vio said.

Vio then pricks himself with the edge of his sword and collects the blood for the experiment.

"Uh, Vio, isn't there an easier way to do this then hurting ourselves?" Red asked with a scared expression on his face.

I prick myself with my sword and Vio collects it.

"Now, should I analyze these two and then test the other two or collect them all and then test them all?" Vio asked me.

"Um," I answered.

"Okay, that sounds good." Vio replied.

"Red," Vio said.

"No, I don't want to prick myself!" Red whined.

"Red, I think this important to know, I want to know why we are so similar." I told Red while rubbing his head.

Vio takes Red's sword out and gently pricks Red's arm to collect the blood.

"Oww," Red cried and rubbed the area Vio had just swabbed.

Vio placed the swab with the other samples and labeled it so he could remember which one was which. We sneak quietly into Blue's room. Blue pops up from the bed and started yelling at us, "What are you fools doing in my room?!"

"Blue is mean!" Red whined.

"No I am not you little piece of crud!" Blue yelled from his bed.

"Vio, Blue is yelling at me and calling me names!" Red whined.

Vio said, "Its okay, Red."

"Get out of my room, I am not going to let you pull your little tricks on me, no one is going to do any testing on this guy here, and for your information, idiots, I am the best and one of a kind, I have no siblings, so there try to pull your tricks on me and your dead!" Blue yelled.

"Hey students, are you ready for lunch?" Horwell called up the stairs.

"Wow, it's lunch time already?" Red asked.

"Of course you dumb dumb, we have been here forever and I am still the best!" Blue randomly yelled.

Red was about to start crying so I hugged him and rubbed his head.

"Thank you Link, you are the best!" Red shouted and we all head down stairs for lunch.


	6. Dirty mouth, bad attitude

"Okay students, you better eat up so we can begin class, we will start with the first basic move, the vertical slash." Horwell told us as we got our bowls of soup.

"Oh wow, soup, as if you can't give us anything nicer to eat!" Blue called out sarcastically.

"It has to be better then what you have been eating," Vio said calmly.

"Shut up you know-it all!" Blue shouted.

"Who do you live with," I asked the others.

"I live with my dad!" Blue yelled at me.

"I live with my mom," Red answered.

"I live with my grandfather," Vio answered.

"I live with my Uncle." I answered.

"Who cares about your Uncle?!" Blue yelled at me spreading saliva everywhere.

Vio pulled a swab out of his pouch and whipped up all the spit.

"Hey, I said no testing!" Blue yelled at Vio.

Red and I ate up our soup while Vio and Blue were fighting.

Horwell comes back into the room and says, "Are you ready for the lesson or do you need some more time together?"

"We could use a little more time," Vio answered.

"No we don't you **** head" Blue said.

We all stare at Blue with wide eyes.

"What, I told you not to mess with me?!" Blue responded.

Horwell was so mad and he said, "Are you calling me a **** head or are you calling Vio a **** head?!"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, both of you!" Blue yelled.

"Blue, go to the office, I will be with you in a little." Horwell said.

Blue said, "Fine, I wanted to go to the office anyway!" Then he storms off to the office.

"Well, with Blue gone, we can now continue are experiment." Vio said trying to ignore the fact that both the instructor and Blue said a bad word.


	7. Secret revealed

We go back up stairs and enter Vio's room. He quickly pulls out what looks like a brief case and takes out a table and monitor, also he had test tubes and sensors. Vio takes out the samples which he somehow kept fresh and put them in the test tubes. He then flips a few switches and the magic begins.

We all watch as the machine works its magic checking the samples and comparing them. All the while you can hear Blue running his mouth in the office.

A short time later the machine says, "Analyzing complete!"

Vio walks up to the machine and then says, "Well Link, I guess you should give me those five rupees."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we are identical quadruplets." Vio said calmly without taking his eyes off of the monitor.

"Um, well, you have to understand, I only brought myself to the school, I didn't know I would need any money." I answered.

"But, why did you take the bet then?" Vio asked.

"I thought I was going to win, I still don't understand, why would my uncle lie to me, he really didn't need to hide this secret from me. I am so sad now, why weren't we always together? Did my parents not want me or something?" I replied.

"It's okay Link, we are together now, and that is all that matters." Red said trying to cheer me up.

"How in Hyrule are we going to tell Blue that we are his brothers, he had his heart set on being an only child?" I asked.

Vio just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly I have a flash back of when I got my sword.

I am in the house all alone when my Uncle comes in with a box that said 'set of five swords.' He sits down with me and tells me all about owning a sword then pulls a sword with a green gem on the end out and hands it to me. I smile and say, "Thank you Uncle Alfon." After that the box is empty, where are the other four swords? I wondered. My Uncle tries to hide the box, back then I didn't notice the picture showed one green sword, one blue sword, one red sword, one purple sword and one black sword. If we all have the colorful swords, who has the black sword?

I suddenly snap back to the present.

"What is wrong Link?" Vio asked.

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"You had this expression on your face as if you wanted to say something, but you didn't." Vio replied.


	8. Mr Link

"Something is bothering me, but I don't know what it is…" I replied.

"…" Red said.

"…" Vio said.

"…" I said.

"…" Blue said from the office.

"…" said someone far away who I couldn't recognize.

I close my eyes and listen to see if I could get another telepathic message. Suddenly, "Hello Mr. Link!" I get scared and open my eyes.

"Wha what's wr wrong Link?" Red asked while looking very scared.

"…!" I said.

"Well, he is now speechless." Vio said.

"Guys, I think someone is trying to talk to me." I finally said.

Red and Vio look at each other. Blue walks into the room and says, "Vio, I am sorry for calling you a **** head."

"Uh, I think you just made things worse by reminding me?" Vio said kind of confused.

"Students, it is getting late, are you coming down to practice or not?!" Horwell called up the stairs.

"Who wants to practice with Horrorwell?" Blue asked.

Vio raises his hand.

"Doodoo face!" Blue shouted at Vio.


	9. My knee!

Then we all went down stairs to practice with Horwell. We all had a fun time using different logs to learn how to do a vertical slash. We also got to pick out some shields, we all happened to choose the exact same style of shield. We also got other weapons, I got a grappling hook and x-ray glasses, Red got a fire rod and a boomerang, Vio got a bow and 500 arrows, and Blue got 500 bombs and a mallet.

"Instructor Horwell, why have you given Blue bombs and a mallet? Don't you know he is just going to try to hurt us with it?" I asked.

"Be reason able Link, do you really think Blue would do something that stupid?" Horwell asked.

Blue runs over and whacks Horwell's knee really hard with his new mallet.

"Oww, I should've known that was coming." Horwell said trying to keep calm.

After a long day of playing with our new weapons, we all head back upstairs for bed.


	10. A figure at night

Later that night…

"Ahhh, somebody help me!" Red screamed from his bed room.

I jump out of bed with my sword and shield then run into his bed room. A shadow flashes across the room and hits the window, the figure gets up off of the floor and opens the window, then it jumps out the window. We are on the second floor.

"Ahhhhhh!" the figure screams as it falls to the ground.

I close the bedroom window and lock it tight.

"So, Red, how did that person get in your room?" I asked.

"I don't really know, I just woke up and seen it." Red said, although it was dark in the room, I could see the scared look on his face.

"It's okay Red, the thing is gone now, why don't you come to my room so I can protect you." I said while leading Red to my room.


	11. A hug and a cookie

The next morning…

We all wake up at exactly the same time and head down stairs for breakfast. Owlan runs up to us and says, "Guess what, you get to practice with me today! Isn't that fun?"

"No!" shouted Blue.

"Why not, does Hyrule's favorite hero not want to learn how to be a hero?" Owlan asked Blue.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way, let's get started!" Blue said with a huge smile on his face.

"Today, since we are starting earlier, we will learn a horizontal slash, a diagonal slash, a jab, a spin attack, a final blow, how to reflect objects with your sword and also a shield bang." Owlan said excitedly.

We take our shields and swords out and got ready to practice. After awhile of practice we go inside for lunch, Owlan follows us in and sits down with a bowl of soup.

"So, guys, have you ever heard the story of the boy named Shadow?" Owlan asked us.

"No," we all said at the same time.

"Well, there has been something strange going on lately, all the villagers think that Shadow has something to do with it. We brought you guys to the academy so we could train you to be great knights like your ancestors were; we need people like you to help stop Shadow any way possible, even if it means killing him." Owlan said.

"I don't like killing people; there are more reasonable ways to control him, like, a hug and a cookie…" Red responded.

"Cookie? Did someone say cookie?" Vio asked pulling away from the empty soup bowl.

"No Vio, there is no cookies around here." Red said.

"You know what, if Shadow is causing trouble, I should be the one to kill him, you three are too kind and caring!" Blue said.

Red looked like he was about to cry and said, "Why would you have the nerve to kill another human?"

"Sorry Red, but, that is just how the world goes." Blue said calmly.

"No, hate and fear are not the only things in life and you know they aren't, somewhere deep inside your heart you are feeling sorry for the poor fellow, maybe he just needs a friend." Red responded.

"As if…" Blue mumbled.

"Lots of people have been killed by Shadow and he needs to be stopped as soon as possible." Owlan said firmly.


	12. Four Swords Adventures

The start of a new adventure…

Vio, Blue, Red, and I get equipped for our new adventure.

"This quest needs a name," Red said.

"Oh, sure, as if a name would change our mission." Blue said sarcastically.

"Blue, Red is right, the name would show how much we value the quest, and apparently you don't care about our quest." Vio said randomly taking notes and wearing a pair of glasses.

"I have an idea for the name; let's call it 'Four swords adventures.'" I replied.

"I love that name!" Red said happily.

"Why thank you Red!" I said.

"Okay students; are you ready for this ultimate test to see how well you can do?" Horwell asked.

"Yes!" We all said.

"Okay, make sure you complete the job correctly. We wouldn't want any of our students to get hurt." Owlan said.

We all exit the building with our weapons.


	13. I wuv Blue

"I never tried out my X-ray glasses yet," I said looking at them. I put my X-ray glasses on and scream.

Blue smashes me over the head with his mallet because he was frightened by my sudden scream.

"Oww, I should've know that was coming!" I said.

Then we run across the field of long flowing yellow grass. We were all ready for our first mission. Suddenly we all burst into playful giggles and frolic across the long field, but then Blue slowly falls to the ground and screams in pain. We quickly turn around to see what happened.

"Oww, my foot!" Blue screams.

"Oh no, looks like Blue is hurt already, maybe we should turn around and go back to the academy." I said.

"Okay, but we need to help Blue get back to the academy; there is no way he can make it that far with a hurt foot." Vio said estimating the distance from the academy.

"I will help him!" Red volunteered.

"No, don't put your disgusting hands on me!" Blue screamed, although he was in tears because his foot hurt.

Red picked Blue off of the ground and helped get him back to the academy.

"I love my brother." Red said hugging a squirming Blue.

"Let me go you fool, we are not brothers! I told you already!" Blue screamed.

I looked at them and you could literally see the hearts popping up.

"Red, don't you think you're going a little over board with this love?" I asked.

"No, I wuv Blue!" Red cried squeezing Blue tighter.

"Let me go you fool!" Blue screamed.

Vio got a net out and collected the hearts, then he put them in a bottle to save for later when we get hurt more.

Finally after a lot of complaining, Blue fell asleep and we were able to carry him to the academy.

"Back so soon?" Owlan asked when we came back into the academy.

"Blue sprained his ankle." I replied.

"Oh, didn't I tell you guys to be careful?" Owlan asked.

"Yes, but I guess that Blue wasn't paying attention." Vio said.

Red was brushing some dirt out of Blue's hair with his hands. Blue growled a little in his sleep. Red giggled and said, "Blue is so funny, he even hates me when he is a sleep."

Horwell came over to Blue and nudged him awake.

"What do you want?!" Blue yelled as loud as possible.

"Blue, do you want a cure for your foot?" Horwell asked.

"No, I am not a baby; I can stand a little sprained ankle!" Blue shouted.

"Well, I got this red potion if you want it; the potion will make you the best!" Horwell said trying to get Blue to take the potion.

"Well, if you say it will make me the best… I will take it!" Blue shouted and opened his mouth so he could get the red potion.

Horwell pours the bottle into Blue's mouth. Blue instantly gets up and is back to normal.

"So, do you want a hug now?" Red asked Blue.

"No!" Blue shouted.

"Well, does anyone want to get back to work, let's try that again?" Vio said.


	14. Try number two

So we all exit the academy again and cross the field for the second time.

"Where exactly are we going?" Blue asked.

"To find Shadow and stop him, remember?" Vio replied.

"Oh yah, let's go find him and kill him!" Blue shouted raising his sword into the air.

All of our swords vibrate and sparkle.

"Whoa, so that's what I felt yesterday morning." I said.

"Wait, you felt that yesterday?!" Blue asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Who cares?!" Blue shouted at me.

"Well, you did ask him." Vio replied.

"Ah shut up you know-it all!" Blue yelled at Vio.

Red hugs Blue and Blue screams, "Enough, I told you to stop hugging me!"

"Aw, all you need is love!" Red squealed.

"Get off of me you are like a, uh…" Blue said trying to think of something.

"A tick that really needs to spread love?" Vio asked.

"No, I mean, uh, yes, sort of?" Blue said trying not to admit that Vio was right.

"Um, guys?" I asked.

"What?!" Blue asked me.

"We aren't going anywhere; we are just standing here in the middle of the field wasting time." I replied.

So we continue on our way to the area where Shadow was last seen.


	15. Shadow

After a long time of traveling we stop at a village. The village was run down and some of the buildings looked like they were burnt.

"What happened here?" Red asked.

"Kinda eerie isn't it?" Vio asked.

The whole village was dark and silent, no one was on the streets and most of the houses were broken.

"This just gives me more reason to…" Blue was interrupted by a shadow that flashed by us. No one was around though.

"Follow that shadow." I commanded.

We all take off following the shadow. We go all the way through the village and over to the forest. Then we go through the forest to some clearing and then through a small hole. After awhile we go into a cave. There are a lot of bats in the cave and Blue kills them with his sword. The shadow goes through another small hole and then all of a sudden we are on Death Mountain.

"Wow, so this is where Shadow lives." Red whispered.

The shadow all of a sudden takes on a human form. It was Shadow; I could tell by his appearance, he totally looked like a shadow. Shadow had a long twisted black hat similar to the ones we wear; he also had purple hair and deep ruby red eyes. He was wearing a jerkin just like me and my brothers which actually surprised me. He turns around and sees us, "What are you guys doing on Death Mountain? Aren't you a little too young to explore a place this dangerous? Take one more step towards me with those lanterns and I will kill you!"

That voice, it was him who was speaking to me. Vio blows out the lanterns for Shadow.

"Good, looks like someone can behave." Shadow said.

It was kind of hard to see him in the dark, all I could see were those deep ruby eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Ah, now that I can see you guys, Hello Mr. Link!" Shadow said. You could see two glowing eyes aimed right at me.

"You, you know me, but how?" I asked.

"You are my enemy that is why!" Shadow said, his voice kind of had an eerie tone to it.

Vio whispered to me, "Let's get out of here, I don't like this place."

We turn to leave and Shadow says, "Leaving so soon?"

We just ignore him and continue quickly to reach any nearby village to stay in for the night.


	16. Where's Vio?

We wake up the next morning to find out that Vio was missing.

"Where is that know-it all?!" Blue yelled.

Red looked around nervously.

"Maybe he went outside for some fresh air." I said looking at Vio's bed, which looked like it was hardly touched.

"When we find that dumb head..." Blue started.

"Be quiet Blue, maybe I can contact him telepathically." I said trying to keep Blue calm.

Blue continues what he was saying, "I am going to bring him down and kill him!"

I shove my hand over Blue's mouth and try to get in contact with Vio.

'Vio where are you?' I called.

'Link, is that you brother?' Vio answered.

'Yes, it is me, where are you?' I asked.

'Link, don't be scared if you see me, I have a logical reason for every thing I do.' Vio replied.

'But where are you, we need you to help stop Shadow.' I asked again.

'Link, I am at Death Mountain... look Link, I can't talk right now, I am doing something important.' Vio finally answered and then I couldn't get in contact with him again.

Blue pushes me over.

"Okay, Red, Blue, follow me, I know where Vio is, and this is not going to be an easy mission; Vio needs my help." I called.

"Hey, your help?! What about me, I am the real hero!" Blue shouts as we exit the house.


	17. Brother Vs brother

We head back the way we went the first time to Death Mountain. Hopefully we can make it before Shadow ends up killing Vio. We get to the top of Death Mountain and I couldn't believe my eyes, Vio was sitting there waiting for us with Shadow at his side.

"Ah, Link, Red, and Blue, we were just talking about you three." Vio said in a creepy voice.

"What is wrong with you Vio?! Why are you with Shadow?" Blue asked.

Vio just sits there with a calm expression on his face and Shadow answers for him, "Vio, here, has decided to join me and Vaati on the dark side." He blinks his deep red eyes.

"Why you little punk?! I am going to..." I interrupt Blue before he could threaten Vio.

"Vio, I thought you were on our side!" I said surprised by his sudden change of plans.

"He has to be kidding, there is no way this is the real Vio!" Red cried out.

"Ah, but this is the real Vio, you see, people change all the time." Shadow said with an evil smile on his face.

"No, I don't believe you, Vio would never turn on his own brothers!" I said.

"Oh, you guys are brothers, well I guess not any more!" Shadow said patting Vio's head.

"Vio, I don't want to have to Hurt you, but I also can't allow you to hurt others." I said firmly taking out my sword.

"Vio, what do you think about what your brother has said?" Shadow asked Vio.

"I think, Link is about to find out just how wrong he is." Vio said getting up and taking out his sword.

Suddenly a piece of land surfaces out of the nearby river of lava. Vio explains every single detail about the fight we are about to get into.

We both step into the arena. I can just barely hear it, but my 'cheerleaders' are saying things like, " I don't like to see my brothers fight!" And "Beat him up Link!"

Then Blue turns to Red and says, " I wonder if I can fight him to?"

I am really close to Vio, then I take that chance to step full wait onto Vio's foot, making him very angry. After awhile of fighting, and Blue almost throwing Red into the lava river; I feel like I am about to lose. The next time Vio passes me, he winks and then uses the end of his sword to push me over; to Shadow, it most likely would look like he stabbed me.

I fall to the ground and before I pass out, I see Vio twirl his sword and then stick it into his sword case.

Everything goes black.


	18. Navi storm

After awhile I wake up to see Red and Blue at my side.

"Link, you're alive!" Red cried.

"How did you let that jerk beat you?!" Blue asked shaking me.

I snap back up from the ground to see Navi staring at me with a day dreaming face.

"Navi, how did you get here and why are you making that face at me?!" I asked.

Blue and Red do a face palm.

"I mean, Vio?!" I said.

"Why do you care where that idiot is, don't you see, he tried to kill you! Maybe he is possessed!" Blue said jumping to conclusions.

"No, Vio is fine, I could tell he wasn't really trying to kill me, you could see it in his eyes when he passed by me." I said after I remembered what happened.

"Maybe we could force Navi to investigate the palace." Red said.

Blue automatically picks Navi up and throws her through the air.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Look,Look, Listen!" Navi said as she flew towards the palace.

Splat!

"Well... That was fun!" Blue said excitedly looking at the glowing blue fairy smashed against the wall.

"Hey Blue, look at these pretty blue lights coming this way." Red said stupidly pointing over the cliff.

Me and Blue look.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey ,Hey, Look, Look, Look, Look,Listen!" The swarm yelled at us.

"Oh, boy," I said.

We all retreated back to the village to get away from the Navi storm.


	19. Talk

Once we are at home, which took awhile because of the sudden increase of Navi fairies. I decided to talk to Vio telepathically, 'Vio, why didn't you kill me?'

'Link, I could never kill my brother!' Vio answered.

'Why did you try anyway?' I asked.

'I wanted to gain Shadow's trust, we are friends now; I am trying to see what information he is going to spill out, Shadow is coming, talk later!' Vio said before leaving me with a lot of questions.

I look out the window and see an eerie blue glow, I quickly get into bed without telling everyone what I have learned.


	20. Sylgia's Navi-B-Gone spray

The next day…

I wake up and quickly look outside to see if the fairies were still there. Sure enough a couple of the Navies were still there glaring at me. I quickly cover the window back up with the torn curtain. I nudge Blue and Red awake and say, "Guys, do any of you have a bottle of Navi-B-Gone?"

"Oh sure!" Blue said handing me a bottle that said, 'Sylgia's Navi-B-Gone!'

I run outside and spray the bottle onto the Navies and they all exploded into fine purple smoke. I wipe my hands together and walk back into the house before more could come.

"Did you seriously kill Navi?!" Red asked with a sad expression on his face.

"Yep, she's gone now!" I said rubbing Red's head.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Red screamed.

"I did you a favor; didn't you want Navi to go away?" I asked.

"Navi was my best friend. You know, if you just would listen to her she will shut up! There are better ways to handle her then to kill her!" Red said.

"…?" I said.

Blue said, "The funnest way to deal with Navi is to kill her!"

"!" Red screamed.

"Guys let's get back to Death Mountain, there is something we should try again, this time without Blue interrupting." I said as we headed back outside.


	21. Vio gets rescued

We all go all the way back towards Death Mountain.

"Okay, now we need Navi!" I said.

"Oh great, just great." Blue mumbled.

Navi comes flying over to me and says, "Hey Look!"

"Navi, could you go spy on Shadow and Vio?" I asked.

"Hey Sure!" Navi called out and flew towards the tower.

"See, I told you we would need her!" Red called out.

After a while of waiting Navi comes back in a panic.

"Navi what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Listen! Vio needs your help, Shadow has found out his secret!" Navi yelled.

I look at Blue and Red, they look back at me and then we hurry towards the palace.

"Hey Listen, Red, you need a different weapon!" Navi called out.

"Why?" Red asked.

Navi transforms Red's fire rod into an ice rod.

"Oh, now I get it!" Red said excitedly.

We continue quickly to where Vio was being held. He was strapped to a piece of land along with his weapons and the land was getting pushed into the lava.

Red and Blue quickly run over to the platform to help Vio.

"Red and Blue, here to rescue you!" They both shouted.

"No, get off of the ledge!" Vio cried as the ledge dropped quicker into the lava from the weight of all three of them.

Red freezes the lava with his new ice rod and I quickly run across the ice to help Vio. Red and Blue unstrapped his weapons while I untied Vio. Vio looks at me with sad eyes and I wink as I help him up.

"Guards! Get that traitor before he escapes!" Shadow called.

A few ugly monsters stomp across the ice covered lava towards us. We quickly get off of the ice and Blue smashes the ice with his mallet. The monsters quickly sink into the lava as we are back on dry land. Shadow looked different than usual, his fingers turned into claws and he had sharp fangs. His eyes were a deep maroon.

"Link, since your brother hasn't killed you, I will kill you for him and eat your remains!" Shadow called out.

I hold out my sword and the other three do the same all around him. A big bright ball of light force forms and Shadow screams, "Too much light!" Then he disappears back to the dark realm.

We all put our swords away at the same time.

"Will he be back?" asked Vio.

"He might come back, you never know." I said staring at the place where he was once standing.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Vio said.

"What is it?" Red, Blue, and I all asked at the same time.

"Shadow Link isn't really evil, he is being possessed by Vaati and we need to help him before it's too late." Vio replied.

"Oh, that explains those red eyes." I said.

"We need to find someone who knows more about Vaati and can help us heal Shadow." Vio said.

"Let's go to Hyrule castle and see if the princess can help us!" Red called out excitedly.

So we all travel to the castle.


	22. Hyrule castle

Once we arrive at Hyrule castle…

We enter the castle and it is so silent except for the sound of someone crying.

"Let's go see what has happened." Red said and we followed the sound into the throne room.

The king was sitting there crying and holding a picture of some sort.

"King Harkinian, what is wrong?" I asked.

"Are you the real Link?" The king asked.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" I asked.

"Someone, who looked just like you four came in and kidnapped my daughter!" The king cried.

"Oh no, Shadow!" We all cried at the same time.

"Please Link; bring my daughter back before it is too late!" The king called out.

So we got up and headed off to find Zelda.


	23. Hat-bird-thing and octorocs

As soon as we leave someone else needs our help.

"Help, someone help me!" came a cry from nearby.

"We have to help this person!" Red cried and we all headed towards the sound.

We go to a patch of long grass and we see a green hat/bird sitting there getting attacked by a couple of Octorocs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Octorocs!" Red screamed.

That distracted the Octorocs and they begun to chase Red around instead of the hat-bird thing. I give a thumbs up to Red and bend over to check on the hat-bird thing.

"Hello, what are you?" I asked the hat-bird thing.

"I am not a what, I am a who. My name is Ezlo." The guy said.

"Do you know anything about a guy by the name of Vaati?" I asked.

"Come closer and I will tell you more about Vaati." Ezlo said.

I come closer to Ezlo.

"Lean over, I cannot reach you from there." Ezlo said.

I lean over and he jumps onto my head.

"Hey, get off of me! I didn't tell you to get on my head!" I yelled.

Blue, Red, and Vio looked at me with sympathetic faces.

"Now that I can see my surroundings better, go over to that stump over there, you and your little buddies, and then I will show you some people that may be able to help you." Ezlo said.

"Why would that help?" I asked.

"The Piccori live there and they know everything you need to know about Vaati." Ezlo said.

So Vio, Red, Blue, and I all stepped over to the stump.

"Um," Vio said, "I don't see any "Piccori"."

"Just wait a second," Ezlo said.

Then we all shrink into tiny Links.

"Ahhhh!" Red screamed.

Then suddenly giant Octorocs started to attack us.

"Ah, the Octorocs are back!" Ezlo screamed.

"Are these the same stinking Octorocs?!" Blue yelled.

"Yep, and now you have to face them the way I did." Ezlo said smiling.

We all scream and run as the Octorocs chase us.

"Quick, little green boy, run to that hole there!" Ezlo called.

"Hey Link; I know this has nothing to do with what's going on, but, where is your real hat?" Vio asked.

"In my butt pouch!" I screamed as we dove inside the hole, the Octorocs spit a rock and it covers up the hole.


	24. Ezlo's useless directions

"Okay, now that you have avoided the Octorocs, just climb through this random puzzle maze and on the other side are the Piccori." Ezlo said still smiling.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this?!" Blue asked.

"Hey, would you rather me be on your head?" Ezlo asked Blue.

"No..." Blue said.

"I would love to have you on my head!" Red squealed.

"Sorry, I would do that, but you are not wearing green so I don't think I would look very good on you." Ezlo said.

"Aw," Red said.

I roll my eyes at Red and continue to try to figure out the puzzle in the room we were in.

"Link," Vio called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I think I know a way to get out of here." Vio replied.

"Okay, how?" I asked.

"No, no, no, not so fast! You must do things the way I tell you to." Ezlo said.

After that I really felt like punching him.

Vio strolled back over to me to see what I was doing. Finally, I found a way through the maze.

"Come on, Vio, Red, Blue, we have to go up this way!" I called.

So we all climbed and jumped through the maze.

"What now?" I asked Ezlo.

"Now that you have climbed all the way up here, go back down!" Ezlo said cheerfully.

"What?! So you mean we did all this work for nothing?!" Blue yelled.

"That's life, things aren't all ways easy." Ezlo said.

"Aw, but I am tired!" Red whined.

"No breaks, I thought you guys were heroes, heroes aren't that weak!" Ezlo said.

"I am not tired; I will do anything for you!" Blue said stupidly.

"So, let's go back down, half way down if you land on the right ledge and head to the left, you will find a passage way to the Piccori!" Ezlo said.

So then we head back down to the ledge on the left and turn left, there was no entrance.

"What, I thought you just said that there would be an entrance here!" I said getting annoyed.

"Maybe if we actually went on the right ledge we would find the entrance." Vio said being smart as usual.

"Oh yah, he did say right ledge!" I said suddenly remembering that.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a shame!" Ezlo said.

"Be quiet!" Blue yelled.

So we climbed all the way back up and went down the right side to the right ledge and this time there was an entrance.

"See, I told you it was the right ledge!" Ezlo said smiling.

I do a face palm.

Then we go through the entrance and we fall all the way back to the ground.

"So, you are saying we climbed all the way up there for no reason?" I asked.

"Yep, don't always believe what you hear!" Ezlo said smiling.

"Then," said Vio, "How can we believe that you will actually take us to the Piccori?"

"Oh, you're right." said Ezlo thinking about thinking about that.

"Take us to the Piccori for real!" Blue said.

"Okay, okay, hold your dress on!" Ezlo said.

"It is not a dress, it is a jerkin!" Blue yelled.

"Oh, then why are you wearing tights underneath it?" Ezlo asked.

"They are not tights, they are pants!" Blue yelled.

"Okay, I don't know Hylian fashion, forgive me!" Ezlo said.

"I would forgive you." Red said.

"I wouldn't!" Blue yelled.

"Let's continue." Ezlo said as we continued on our way.

Finally we step into a small opening and we see a lot of little tiny creatures, but they didn't speak Hylian.

"Um, I am sorry, but, we don't speak their language." Vio said.

"Don't worry, I have a solution." Ezlo said.

Then he gave us each a berry of some sort to eat. As soon as we ate the berries we could understand what the Piccori were saying.

"Um, excuse me sir?" I said to one of them.

"Whoa, you speak my language! What do you want to ask me?" The Piccori asked.

"Do you know anything about Vaati?" I asked.

"Hmm, do you think you can do something for us first?" It asked me.

"Uh, sure, me and my brothers can help you as long as you tell us what we need to know." I said, the others nodding beside me.

"Okay, just collect a few relics for us so we can complete a small project." The Piccori said.

"Okay, what do the relics look like and where are they found?" I asked.

"The first one can be found somewhere in this forest, the second one is found in the desert, the third one is found in the mountains and the last one is found in the tower of winds, find them all and bring them to us so we may finish our project, then we can tell you more about Vaati." The Piccori told me.

"Okay guys; are you ready for another step in our progress?" I asked.

"I am!" Blue shouted.

"Let's do this then!" I said and we set out in search of the relics.


	25. Wolf and Midna

We step out of the village and we are still tiny.

"Uh, how are we going to get that far when we are so tiny?" I asked.

"Easy, look for something that can transport you." Ezlo told me.

"What about that?" Vio said pointing to a giant dog like figure running dramatically towards us with something riding on its back.

"Uh, that could work..." Ezlo said.

Blue quickly runs over to the "dog" and says, "Hey, can you help us?"

The "dog" leans over and says, "Who are you?"

"I am Blue, and this is my brothers Vio, Red, and Link." He said.

"Link... But that's my name!" The "dog" said.

"What are you any way; it is hard to tell from this angle." Vio asked.

"Well, I guess I am a beast or wolf, whatever you prefer to call me." "Link" said.

Red said, "I think calling you a wolf is a lot nicer than calling you a beast."

"Aw, well at least someone cares about me." The wolf said.

The creature on his back said, "Link, why have you stopped here?"

"Shut up Midna!" The wolf called back.

"Any way, can you give us a ride to the forest temple?" I asked.

"Sure, I was heading up there anyway." Wolf said.

So we climb aboard Wolf and hold on tight.

Midna said, "Why are you guys so tiny and why does your hat look like a bird?"

"Uh, well we kind of shrunk and this hat is not a bird, his name is Ezlo." I said.

"Not nice to meet you." Ezlo said to Midna.

"Okay, no fighting, we are almost to the forest temple!" Wolf said.

I look and Wolf was right, the forest temple was right up ahead.

"So, Wolf, what are you looking for in this temple?" Vio asked.

"I am looking for rupees and mushroom spores and plant blood and other useful items." Wolf answered.

"Cool, we are looking for the forest relic." Vio responded.

"Awesome, maybe I can help!" Wolf responded.


End file.
